Confia en mi
by xzettax
Summary: Entenderan lo que es ser amigos...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: iCarly no es mio si lo fuera viviria en Los Angeles...

Carly se había dado cuenta que en estas vacaciones Sam y Freddie s habían convertido en amigos realmente y aunque ellos jamás lo admitirían, sabían que era verdad aun peleaban pero era parte de su vida, si no lo hacían no tendría sentido su amistad, las peleas eran leves y sin sentido alguno, argumentaban por tonterías pero después era como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella pensaba que el primer día de clases después de vacaciones de verano seria más tranquilo, ya saben sin daños físicos, pero eso estaba por verse.

Donde esta Sam?- Dijo Freddie muy enojado  
Am… creo que está en la dirección ya sabes por hacerle calzón chino a Gibby, pobre no será el mismo de antes.- Dijo su amiga morena- Pero porque la buscas?  
No te has enterado.  
No… enterarme de qué?- Carly dijo algo asustada  
Pues resulta que tu amiga publico mucho volantes como este.- Dijo mientras le enseñaba el volante a su amiga.  
Oh…  
Si, oh!  
Pero como sabes que Sam lo hizo?  
Oh por favor Carly, tu y Sam son las únicas que tienen esas fotos y está claro que tu no las publicarías, así que… wow! Solo queda Sam.- Dijo mientras le quitaba algunos volantes.  
Pero Freddie ella no te haría algo así.- Comento Carly en defensa de su amiga rubia- ella es tu amiga y tu eres su amigo.  
Ah no!  
No!  
Veamos ella me agrede física y psicológicamente cada que puede  
Si pero…- comenzó Carly pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Freddie  
Pero nada, me ah electrocutado, bajado mis pantalones enfrente de toda la escuela, ha hecho que me den detención a convertido toda mi ropa blanca en rosa! Además me ah cortado mi ropa me golpea con distintos objetos, y por si fuera poco le dijo a todo el mundo que no había besado a nadie! En iCarly!  
Si pero… pero… que tal si… bueno ella… aw no se qué decir- contesto derrotada  
Pues yo si- en ese momento se fue dejando a Carly sola en su casillero.

Cómo pudiste?- Le dijo Freddie a la rubia que iba caminando hacia fuera de la dirección.  
Eh?- Contesto la rubia algo desconcertada- ah… ya le dije al principal Franklin que no fue mi culpa Gibby se atravesó y no pude evitarlo tenía que hacerlo y además sus calzon ya son mas resistentes, esta vez no se rompieron.  
Qué?, no hablo del calzón chino de Gibby.  
Entonces?  
Me refiero a las fotos que están en los volantes que están en toda la escuela!  
Cuales fotos? De qué rayos estás hablando Freddo?  
De estas fotos!- Dijo mientras le arrebataba uno de los volantes a otro chico- Ahora entiendes de que estoy hablando- Dijo en cuanto le entrego el volante a Sam  
Crees que yo las publique?- Dijo mientras miraba al moreno con indignación  
Claro quién mas lo iba hacer?  
Pues estas equivocado porque yo no lo hice  
Claro que lo hiciste solo tú y Carly tenían esas fotos y Carly no haría algo asi por lo tanto…  
Por lo tanto yo no lo hice, como quieres que te lo explique  
Sabes pensé que aceptarías lo que hiciste  
Lo aceptaría si yo lo hubiera hecho pero…- respondió Sam pero fue interrumpida  
Pero nada Sam, en verdad te creí mi amiga, pensé que ya éramos amigos, amigos de verdadPero yo…  
Y ya veo que pensé mal, muy mal  
Freddie escucha yo no…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Freddie ya se había ido.

Dejen comentarios  
Todos ellos son muy buenos


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: iCarly no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera yo tendría Schneider´s Bakery**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella pelea entre Freddie y Sam, y aunque Sam jamás lo admitiría empezaba a extrañar a Freddie, por otro lado Carly se sentía muy mal pues ella estaba en medio de esta pelea, se sentía desesperada por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero entonces si tu no lo hiciste quien lo hizo?- Dijo Carly

-No lo sé pero te juro que cuando lo descubra lo pateare donde no debe ser pateado

-Y si es una chica?- Dijo Carly

-Bueno… no lo sé… supongo que tendré que jalarle el cabello

-Si gran idea- Lo dice sonriendo- pero ya enserio Sam, tenemos que averiguar quién y porque lo hizo

-Eso ya lo sé pero como le vamos hacer si lo único que sabemos es, ya sabes, nada!

-Ay ya lo se, esto es tan frustrante

-Si… voy a comer jamón

-Sam no es momento de comer jamón

-Entonces de tocino?- Lo dice sonriendo

-No

-Grasitos?

-No

-Un licuado?

-Sam…

-Bien no es momento de comer nada

En ese momento entro Spencer a la habitación de Carly, el ya estaba al tanto de esta pelea y al igual que Carly se sentía mal, pues Sam y Freddie eran como otros hermanos para el y verlos peleados no era muy bueno.

-Hey Carly no has visto mi…- en ese momento se dio cuenta que Sam estaba ahí- Hey Sam

-Hola Spencer

-Ver tu…- Dijo Carly

-Ah mi laptop es que no la encuentro

-Creí que la habías dejado con calceto

-ah! Si claro, gracias Carls

- De nada Spens

En eso salió Spencer de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y cuando iba a salir del departamento entro Freddie

-Hey Spencer!- Dijo Freddie

-aló niño!

-Está Carly?

-Si está arriba en su cuarto pero…- no termino de hablar cuando Freddie se fue tomando el elevador- Sam está ahí.

* * *

-Entonces cuando estaba a punto de explotar lo aventaron lejos, te lo juro si no hubiese sido por…

-Sam… ya te dije no me da emoción como hacen que explote una pepicola

-Bien… aguafiestas

-Oye Carly –En eso entro Freddie a la habitación de Carly- viene a conectar este adaptador para que…- pero guardo silencio en cuanto vio a Sam

-Hola Freddie

-Hola- Contesto muy fríamente- Entonces puedo subir al estudio- Dijo dirigiéndose a Carly

-Claro Freddie, sube

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Carly- Dijo al dirigirse a la puerta para irse pero algo lo detuvo o mas bien alguien.

-Espera Freddie- dijo Sam- Podemos hablar, solo un minuto

-No hay nada de qué hablar- respondió continuando su camino hacia fuera del cuarto

-Creo que en verdad está enojado- Dijo Carly

-Enserio…- contesto Sam, algo enojada

* * *

-Hola Freddie- Dijo Carly

-Hola Carly, creí que estarías con, ya sabes, Sam- Contesto sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

-Si bueno, ella se fue hace rato y que tanto haces?

-am… reviso mi computadora es que creo que tiene un virus o algo

-Porque lo dices?

-Pues porque algo extraño le pasa, no encuentro unos documentos y se traba mucho

-Qué clase de documentos?

-am… no lo sé fotos y archivos del programa

-Interesante…

-Qué?

-am… nada, nada no me hagas caso

-De acuerdo- contesto Freddie algo desconcertado

-Entonces que, ya arreglaste tu laptop?

-mmm… Sip ya quedo bien

-Genial, quieres ir a los licuados locos?

-Claro siempre y cuando que esta invitación sea para "arreglar las cosas con Sam" otra vez

-No esta invitación está libre de "arreglamientos" lo prometo

-Genial, andando…

-Pero aun creo que deberías hablar con Sam- Dijo Carly mientras seguía a Freddie al bajar las escaleras para ir a licuados locos.

-Carly!

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Dejen comentarios, todos ellos son buenos y me alientan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Yo no tengo iCarly pero si Dan Schneider, lo admiro en verdad =)**

Carly y Freddie estuvieron en los licuados locos un buen rato, platicaron de cosas aleatorias como la escuela, los maestros, iCarly y gibby, si Gibby estuvo en su conversación también hablaron del pasado como cuando empezaron hacer iCarly y gracias a que salió ese tema, Carly trato de convencer a Freddie de que le diera una oportunidad a Sam de explicarle que ella no lo hizo y entre las dos iban a tratar de probarlo pero Freddie se negó rotundamente y Carly resignada no tuvo más que deja de insistir para que no tuvieran problemas, después de ir a licuados locos regresaron a casa respectivamente.

Hola niña, donde estabas?-Dijo Spencer quien estaba usando la computadora

Hey, estaba en los licuados locos con Freddie- Contesto Carly- te mande un mensaje

Enserio.

Enserio… no me digas que perdiste tu celular…? otra vez

No!... bueno eso creo… no, no lo perdí- Dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pantalón- y por cierto no me enviaste ningún mensaje.

Claro que si lo hice- respondió Carly

Nope, aquí no tengo ningún mensaje tuyo

A pues lo debiste haber borrado- Dijo Carly tratando de defenderse

Borrado para qué?- contesto Spencer

Yo que sé, para tratar de volverme loca

Uy si, para eso vivo para tratar de volver loca a mi hermana la estrella de la web

Ha-ha-ha-Dijo Carly derrotada- Mmm… huelo a tacos de spagetti?- comenzó tratando de cambiar el tema

Ajam, quieres un poco

Pero por supuesto- contesto Carly con una gran sonrisa

De acuerdo pero deja acabo de arreglar esta cosa QUE NO SE QUIERE ARREGLAR!- Dijo Spencer gritándole a su computadora

Jajaja… no creo que ella sola lo haga- respondió su hermana irónicamente

Si búrlate pero ya verás que mañana va estar arreglada por si misma- Dijo Spencer rumbo a la cocina

Si claro- Carly contesto aun burlándose de su hermano

Aquí están…- canto Spencer desde la cocina cuando los tacos de spagetti de Carly estaban servidos

Ay genial-contesto Carly- wow se ven deliciosos, tu no vas a comer?

No ya comí algunos-Respondió el más grande de los Shay- Por cierto cómo va el problema entre Sam y Freddie?

Ugh! Ni me lo recuerdes, cada día está peor

Enserio?

Aja, Sam jura que ella no lo hizo y trata de hablar con Freddie pero el se reúsa completamente a escucharla

Eso sí que está mal…

Lo sé y me siento muy mal porque yo estoy en medio de este problema- contesto Carly- me siento frustrada.

Calma hermanita, ya verás que muy pronto todo se arreglara todo- Dijo Spencer con un poco de entusiasmo

Si ojala fuera tan fácil

Oye por cierto, que le pasa a la computadora?- Dijo Carly cambiando de tema

Pues la verdad no se- contesto Spencer rápidamente- la estaba usando para subir un video a

? creí que odiabas ese sitio después de la última vez que lo usaste? –Dijo Carly interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor.

Si bueno no tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy

Que tal acomodar tu recamara?

Si bueno yo…- contesto Spencer- el punto es que cuando trate de subirlo se trabo y la apague después cuando la prendí y busque el video ya no estaba y tampoco las fotos de las vacaciones con el abuelo en Yakima

Enserio?- dijo Carly algo emocionada

Ajam

Genial, odie esas vacaciones- en eso Spencer la miro con desaprobación- que? Oh vamos Spencer hasta tu las odiaste

Si Ugh!, pero en esa carpeta estaban las fotos de la escultura de arena que construí

La del perro comiéndose un pedazo de pizza?

Exacto

Ay no!- respondió Carly algo triste- pero entonces no encontraste esas fotos, ni el video?

Nope

Mmm… - dijo Carly con un tono pensativo

Qué pasa?

Nada es solo que hoy en la tarde **(N/A** recordemos que ya es de noche**)** cuando Freddie estaba revisando el sitio de iCarly, me dijo algo parecido a lo tuyo, ya sabes el mal funcionamiento de la computadora

Crees que esté relacionado?

Eso creo aunque solo es un pensamiento- contesto Carly- En ese momento timbro el celular de Spencer

Es un mensaje- Dijo al empezar a leer el mensaje- Tuyo

Enserio?- dijo Carly dibujándosele una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro- Ja! Te dije que si te había enviado un mensaje- dijo aun más feliz

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
****Este es capitulo es solo de relleno pero despues tendra un poco de importancia, ojala no los haya aburrido.  
****Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece pero gracias a mi imaginación esta historia sí.**

Al día siguiente en la escuela Carly y Sam estaban hablando en sus casilleros. Carly había estado pensando en el mal funcionamiento de las computadoras y que posiblemente si estaban relacionadas pero como le dijo a Spencer era solo un pensamiento además le habían pedido a Freddie que la revisara y así lo hiso y además recupero los archivos.

Entonces tú crees que esté relacionado?-Dijo la rubia a su amiga  
Si, escucha a Freddie se le perdieron unos documentos y Spencer también, aunque después Freddie pudo recuperarlos pero por un momento desaparecieron.-Contesto Carly  
Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi problema con Freddie?  
Pues aun no lo sé pero lo descubriré- en cuanto acabo de hablar Sam se fue siguiendo a Freddie a su casillero

* * *

-Freddie por favor podemos hablar- Dijo Sam mientras el moreno guardaba unos libros en su casillero  
-No creo que haya nada de qué hablar- contesto fríamente  
-Oye niño te lo pedí por favor  
-Y eso qué?  
-Sabes que me vas a escuchar, quieras o no- y en ese instante lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a la fuerza a la bodega de limpieza donde cerró la puerta dejándolos a ambos adentro y sin manera de huir- Ahora si me escucharas?  
-Sam! Llegare tarde a la clase- dijo Freddie molesto  
-No me importa!  
-Pues a mi si!  
-Nyeeh!  
-Nyeeh!  
-SOLO DEJAME IR!- Dijo Freddie gritando  
-NO!- contesto Sam gritando- HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!  
-Bien… habla- respondió Freddie resignado  
-No sé como consiguieron esas fotografías pero te juro por el jamón que yo no fui, se que siempre te molesto, te causo daño físico como emocional y que te eh hecho innumerables bromas pero jamás iría tan lejos como para hacer lo que piensas que hice- dijo Sam con un tono de sinceridad- Además creo que nos hemos vuelto amigos, en verdad amigos.  
-Por favor Sam, claro que irías tan lejos como para hacer lo que se que hiciste- Respondió Freddie  
-NO! Recuerdas la ultimas vez que fui muy lejos, diciéndole a todo el mundo que no habías besado a nadie- dijo Sam disminuyendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz- termine besándote…

En ese momento Freddie supo que Sam estaba siendo sincera porque hablar sobre el beso que compartieron aun prometiendo que jamás hablarían de él, claro a excepción de cuando lo hicieron con Carly , decía mucho de lo que estaba hablando.

-Te creo… -contesto Freddie  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad jamás te haría algo así porque… espera que dijiste?  
-Dije que te creo- repitió el moreno  
-Enserio?  
-Si  
-Gracias- contesto Sam sonriendo  
-Además yo también creo que nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos- Lo dijo sonriendo haciendo que Sam sonriera aun mas, en ese momento Sam le dio un golpe en el hombro  
-Ow! Porque fue eso?- Dijo Freddie  
-Porque tu Benson me asustaste, me hiciste creer que en verdad no serias mas mi amigo  
-En verdad te asustaste?- Respondió Freddie sonriendo  
-Claro  
-Aw! En verdad te importo!  
-Qué? Claro que no- Dijo Sam tratando de ocultar que se estaba sonrojando- No es como que me importa si eres mi amigo o no  
-Sam! En verdad me quieres!- Siguió Freddie insistiendo en molestarla pero ella respondió golpeándolo en el hombre una vez mas  
-Ow! Y ahora porque fue eso?  
-Porque me haces decir cosas que no quiero decir en voz alta!-Sam respondió sonriendo ahora haciendo que Freddie sonriera  
-De acuerdo pero ahora hay que salir de aquí- dijo Freddie mientras abría la puerta pero hubo un pequeño problema la puerta no abría  
-Que pasa nerd porque no abres?- Dijo Sam quien estaba detrás de el  
-Porque Sam… LA CERRASTE POR FUERA!- Dijo lo ultimo a gritos  
-QUE?- conteste gritando- De que estás hablando no puede estar cerrada porque eso significaría que…  
-NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUE ENCERRADOS!- Gritando Freddie termino la frase de Sam, quien seguía tratando de abrir la puerta.  
-Ups…- respondió Sam a media sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto con Carly…**

-Pero entonces que relación puede tener la perdida de documentos con lo de Freddie?- se pregunto a si misma mientras llegaba a su casillero después de termina la clase  
-Hola Carly!- Dijo Gibby  
-Ah, hola Gibbs- dijo volteando a verlo- Que traes puesto?  
-Oh, te gusta? Es mi nuevo pantalón luminoso  
-Am… claro es muy lindo- respondió mientras guardaba unos libros en su casillero  
-Oye por cierto escuche el problema entre Sam y Freddie…  
-Si, Ugh es tan frustrante que tus dos mejores amigos estén peleados y tu estés en medio de ese problema!  
-Si bueno que te puedo decir, lo siento Carls- contesto gibby- oh casi lo olvidaba, si ves a Freddie le podrías decir que lo estoy buscando  
-Claro, pero para qué?  
-Ah es que mi computadora esta extraña  
-Extraña? Qué clase de extraño?  
-Ah pues unas foto desaparecieron y…  
-Desaparecieron…? Desde cuándo?  
-No lo se hace unos 4 o 5 días… porque?  
-Justo cuando empezó el problema de Sam y Freddie- Se dijo Carly a sí misma- Al igual que la de Freddie y Spencer… ¡No lo puedo creer!  
-Qué?- Gibby trato de preguntarle a Carly pero esta ya se había ido

**Y aquí termina este capitulo  
****Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, creo que ah sido uno de los más largo que eh escrito.  
****Ojala y no los haya aburrido  
****Dejen comentarios todos ellos son muy buenos…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Así o más obvio yo no tengo iCarly…**

Carly se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante y creía que podía solucionarlo así que aunque aún faltaba una clase mas para terminar la jornada escolar ella se fue directa a su departamento. Gibby se quedo ahí para por un rato en lo que entendía o trataba de entender lo que Carly había dicho anteriormente y mientras lo hacia se dirigió al salón de clases, por otro lado Freddie y Sam seguían atrapados en la bodega de limpieza…

-No puedo creer que nos hayas encerrado!- Dijo Freddie con un tono de molestia  
-Hay ya supera Fredifer- contesto Sam- Tu eres un nerd porque no piensas en algo para salir de aquí  
-En primera no soy un nerd, y en segundo ya sé que podemos hacer.  
-Lo ves eres un total nerd…  
-Ha-ha- contesto Freddie rodando sus ojos  
-Como sea en que pensaste- Dijo Sam  
-Que hay que llamar a Carly para que nos saque de aquí  
-Claro, wow Freddo a veces sí que me sorprendes- Le dijo Sam mientras ambos trataban de comunicarse con Carly pero fallaron en el intento.  
-CHIZ!- Grito Sam- No hay señal en este cuarto apestoso  
-Oh enserio- contesto Freddie irónico mientras que Sam solo le dio una mirada fugaz después de eso hubo unos momentos de silencio que aunque ninguno de los dos aceptara era cómodo y -ciertamente con muy pocas personas se puede tener un silencio cómodo y asi siguieron por unos minutos hasta que Sam hablo: "Me estoy aburriendo y tengo hambre"  
-Y que quieres que haga? Que beba el cloro de ese bote y después tu me comas?- contesto Freddie con sarcasmo saliendo de sus palabras  
-Si eso seria estupendo- replico Sam- Pero enserio Freddie hay que hacer algo, estoy de más aburrida y me estoy volviendo muy hambrienta  
-Wow! Esto en realidad es muy serio- Dijo Freddie  
-Qué?  
-Me llamaste Freddie  
-Pues así te llamas, que no?- Respondió al darse cuenta de su error  
-Sí, pero comúnmente me llamas con sobre nombres, tu sabes, Freddo, Fredifer o Fredduchini- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Si como sea- respondió Sam  
-Oíste eso- Dijo Freddie  
-Es mi estomago te dije que tenía hambre- Replico Sam  
-No tus tripas- Contesto Freddie- La campana, las clases terminaron tenemos que Salir de aquí antes de que todo el mundo se vaya  
-Y en ese momento ambos empezaron a gritar y a golpear muy fuerte para que los escucharan pero todos estaban tan felices de que podían regresar a case y que además era viernes que ignoraron los ruidos y golpes provenientes de la bodega de limpieza todos menos Gibby quien en ese momento iba pasando por ahí.  
-Hola chicos! –Dijo Gibby abriendo la puerta de la bodega de limpieza- Que están haciendo aquí? encerrados? Y solos?- en ese momento Sam lo golpeo.  
-No es lo que estas pensando amigo- Dijo Freddie aclarando la insinuación de Gibby  
-Si Gibbs que pasa contigo- Respondió Sam con un tono de voz de desagrado- Jamas andaría con un nerd total como Freddie  
-Si y yo jamás andaría con una loca psicópata como Sam- y en ese momento empezaron a discutir y así fue como Gibby se dio cuenta que ellos dos ya eran amigos otra vez…

**Mientras tanto en el estudio de iCarly…**

-Porque lo hiciste?- Dijo la morena con determinación  
-Sabes querida Carly, realmente no se de lo que me estás hablando- Respondió la voz del otro lado de la pantalla  
-Oh! sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando- Dijo aun más enojada- Nevel  
-El sonrió. Sabes siempre creí que atacándote podría hacerte algún daño a ti o a tu adorado webshow pero me di cuenta de algo…  
-De qué? Que eres un enano insufrible y amargado- Dijo Carly interrumpiéndolo  
-Hahaha, que linda eres Carly Shay, pero no… Dime cuando quieres tirar una torre de bloques, ¿Qué pasa si derrumbas la parte alta?  
-No lo sé- dijo Carly algo confundida  
-Nada!- Respondió Nevel- Solo se derrumba esa parte pero si derrumbas la base…- dejo un silencio momentáneo para que Carly respondiera-  
-Se cae toda la torre?- Fue mas una pregunta que una expresión  
-Exacto- Dijo Nevel feliz y sonriente- Así que si quiero destruir iCarly y a Carly Shay debo derrumbar sus bases que en esta metáfora tus insoportables amigos Fredward y Samantha son las bases  
-Así que tu hackeaste las computadoras y publicaste la foto de Freddie sabiendo que el automáticamente culparía a Sam!- Dijo Carly remarcando lo obvio  
-Vaya, vaya, Si que eres inteligente- Contesto Nevel con un tono burlón- y ahora SIENTES EL PLAÑIR- Dijo gritando y en ese momento se desconecto.  
-Sí que es raro- se dijo a si misma Carly y en ese instante se volvió a encender la pantalla  
-¡TE OI! - y la pantalla volvió a ser negra

**Como les pareció, ¿les gusto o lo odiaron?  
****Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: iCarly no es mío pero esta rara y loca historia si…  
****Este es el capítulo final de mi historia, esta largo por ser el ultimo espero y lo disfruten y sin más blablablá…**

Después de esa rara platica con Nevel, Carly bajo rápido a la cocina donde se encontraba Spencer haciendo una escultura de macarrones, ella le platico todo a se encontraba su hermano y este al principio se sorprendió pero le costó unos minutos lo entendió todo, después de todo estamos hablando de Spencer...  
Cuando Sam y Freddie llegaron al departamento de Carly, los hermanos Shay se emocionaron mucho de verlos juntos y cuando les explicaron cómo es que ya eran amigos otra vez, se emocionaron aun mas, obviamente Sam y Freddie omitieron la parte de sinceridad que tuvieron y la cambiaron por una menos vergonzosa y aun que se prometieron no tener más secretos entre sí, prefirieron no decirlo. Carly después de que ellos le contaran su historia, ella conto la suya…

-Y por eso Nevel trato de ponerlos en contra uno del otro…  
-Ese enano me las va a pagar- Dijo Freddie con tono amenazador  
-Claro, Benson como si Nevel u otra persona te tuviera miedo- Comento Sam con gran sarcasmo en sus palabras mientras que Freddie solo rodaba los ojos  
-Sam, esto es enserio tenemos que vengarnos del pequeño monstro- Dijo Carly  
-Pero cómo?- contesto el moreno  
-mmm… no lo sé, solo soy una persona- respondió Carly triste de su falta de ideas  
-Qué tal si lo volvemos acusar con su mama?- Dijo Freddie  
-De que nos ayudaría, ya lo hemos hecho antes y no ha servido de nada- Contesto Carly aun mas frustrada  
-Cierto…- Respondió Freddie- Aun no entiendo cómo es que volvió a hackear mi computadora o la Spencer  
-No olvides la de Gibby- Dijo Carly  
-Oh claro y la de Gibby- Respondió con un tono de aburrimiento y después de unos minutos de silencio volvió hablar- Que pasa con ese chico?  
-Con cual chico?- Respondió Carly- Con Gibby?  
-Ajam… Es decir insinuó que Sam y yo tu sabes… que estábamos encerrados en la bodega de limpieza, es decir, que está mal con él, como puede si quiera pensar eso?  
-No lo sé, creo que le ha afectado tantos calzones chinos que le ha hecho Sam- Respondió Carly haciendo que Freddie riera junto con ella  
-ALTO!- grito Sam haciendo que sus amigos pararan de reír- Regresen en su platica  
-Qué?- Dijo de inmediato Carly  
Retrocedan, que fue lo que dijeron?- Replico Sam  
-Que le afectaron a Gibby los calzones chinos que le has hecho?- Respondió Carly  
-No, más atrás…- Dijo Sam  
-Que estará mal con Gibby?- Esta vez fue Freddie el que respondió  
-NO!- Grito Sam- Aun más atrás…  
-Como pudo Nevel Hackear nuestras computadoras?- Volvió a Responder Freddie  
-Exacto!- Volvió a gritar Sam- Recuerdan la última vez que nos hackeo? Ya saben para iCarly?  
-Si- respondieron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo  
-Recuerdan cómo fue que dejo de hacerlo?  
-Si- Respondió Carly- mi tío Roger hizo que dejara de hacerlo- Y en ese momento Carly entendió lo que Sam esta insinuando y poco a poco se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que a Sam  
-Pero no está tu tío en Europa, en este momento?- Comento Freddie haciendo que se les borrara la sonrisa a ambas de sus amigas  
-Gracias Freddnerd- Dijo Sam  
-Yo solo decía, que no es posible que el tío de Carly lo vuelva a intimidar si no está aquí, en Seattle- Dijo Freddie tratando de defenderse.  
-Cierto no está mi tío pero… Dijo Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus amigos la miraban extrañados…

**Al día siguiente…**

Carly, Sam y Freddie crearon un plan. Carly le mando un correo a Nevel pidiéndole que se conectara en una video conferencia y para convencerlo, le dijo que si el aceptaba ante Freddie y Sam hackeado las computadora y que había publicado las fotos, ella le daría lo que tanto anhelaba y como a Nevel le intrigo acepto…

-Así que, chicos todos saben el plan- Dijo Carly  
- Si- Contestaron Sam, Freddie y Spencer al mismo tiempo, así que todos se fueron a sus lugares y en eso entro la invitación de Nevel y Carly la acepto. **(N/A: Como en este tramo de la historia van a participar varios personajes los abreviare para que sea más fácil su lectura)  
****N: **Vaya, vaya, Carly Shay, si que me sorprendió el correo que me enviaste  
**C:** Si bueno ya puedo ser muy sorprendente  
**N:** Y sobre ese trato?  
**C:** Lo aceptaras?  
**N:** De acuerdo, pero tu harás tu parte del trato?  
**C:** Por supuesto, alguna vez te he mentido?  
**N:** Mas de las que podría contar  
**C: **Ya como sea, cumpliré mi trato, solo quiero que aceptes que tu fuiste quien hackeo las computadoras e hizo los volantes con la fotografía de Freddie, y que lo hagas enfrente de mis amigos  
**N: **Bien, solo trae a tus tontos amigos y ya, lo hare  
En eso entran Sam y Freddie al estudio de iCarly  
**C: **Bien Nevel, hazlo  
**N: **Freddie, Sam debo informarles que yo fui quien hackeo las computadoras para poder conseguir tu horrorosa fotografía y culparte a ti- mientras señalaba a Freddie y Sam respectivamente.- Y por cierto Fredward tu sistema de seguridad apesta  
**S: **No es que su sistema de seguridad apeste, es que tu eres un NERD TOTAL!  
**N:** Tranquilízate Samantha  
**S: **No me vuelvas a llamar Samantha…  
**F: **Si Nevel a menos que quieras un brazo roto  
**N: **No me asustan  
**S: **Enserio…?  
**N: **Si, si como sea, ahora Carly tienes que cumplir tú parte del trato pues acabo de cumplir la mía  
En eso entro un video chat desde Europa en la computadora de Nevel  
**CM: **Creo, señor Nevel Pepperman que no le quedo claro cuando le dije que el hackear computadoras es una violación directa de la Ley de Seguridad de Internet de 1893  
**N: **Que? Yo no eh dicho ni hecho nada y no tienen pruebas  
**C: **Oh sí, claro que si  
**F: **Tenemos una grabación que lo prueba  
**S: **Así que Nevel, creo que estas en problemas…  
**CM: **La ultima vez no lo arreste y esta vez tampoco lo hare pero tendrá que hacer algo por mí, como castigo por sus actos, Señor Pepperman.  
**N: **Un castigo? Qué clase de castigo?

* * *

-No creen que esto es demaciado- Dijo Spencer mientras vei a Nevel  
-No hizo y Freddie y yo nos pelearamos por dias- Dijo Sam- Digo no es que me importe que Fredalupe no me hable  
-Si, lo que tu digas Sam- Comento Freddie- Ademas publico esa horrible Fotografia  
-Cierto, creo que se lo merece- Dijo Carly  
-Si eso dicen ustedes chicos esta bien- Respondio Spencer- Y creo que es bueno que lo pusieran hacer eso, me ayudara mucho  
-Esto es humillante y degradante-Dijo Nevel entregando volantes promocionales para ver la galería de arte mostrando todas las esculturas de Spencer, mientras vestía un disfraz  
-No, no es tan humillante ni tan degradante, Nevel- Dijo Carly- Te aseguro que puede haber algo peor  
-Oh vamos Carly, usa la parte de arriba de un traje de baño- Dijo Freddie  
-Un pañal gigante y aletas como zapatos- Continuo Sam  
-Además estamos a mitad del centro comercial- prosiguió Freddie  
-Y todas las personas puede fotografiarlo- Siguió Sam  
-Si, nada puede ser peor- Dijo Carly y ella, Sam, Freddie y Spencer rieron sin parar…

**EL FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?  
****Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los mejores, gracias por seguirme hasta el final.  
****Espero que sigan leyendo las próximas historias que subiré… =)  
****-(…Saludos desde México…)-**

**- [x-zetta-x] -**


End file.
